lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lannistane
Lannistane is a large town in the eastern part of the Valley of Lucerne, and right near the city of Stormwind. It maintains itself within the Kingdom of Lucerne, of which it has been a member since the creation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and is under the control of House Lannister of whom holds the position of Viscount of the city. The area of Lannistane was unhihabited by any large group of people for basically the entire history of mankind, but towards the time of the Empire of Numeron the mountain of Lannia was the site of a castle constructed by the Empire of Numeron in an attempt to gain ground in Lucerne but following the disaster suffered by the Numerians in Lucerne the castle was abandoned to history. Lannistane started off as the personal estate of House Lannister which was constructed on top of the mountain of Lannia. This continued for many years but as House Lannister grew, and their personal army the Red Army grew as well the estate became surrounded by basically a population that made them into more of a town. History Early History The area of Lannistane was unhihabited by any large group of people for basically the entire history of mankind, but towards the time of the Empire of Numeron the mountain of Lannia was the site of a castle constructed by the Empire of Numeron in an attempt to gain ground in Lucerne but following the disaster suffered by the Numerians in Lucerne the castle was abandoned to history. House Lannister Main Article : House Lannister By chance the members of House Lannister as they entered the northwestern section of Lucerne stumbled upon the mighty castle that was once a castle of Numenor. As the settled in the castle they were warned by the surrounding villages that the castle was haunted and that they shouldn't inhabit such a place but House Lannister resisted this and begin working on fortifying their position. House Lannister wanted to fortify the castle itself but first they needed to accumulate wealth, and this was the first time that they broke on to the scene as a true economics power in the Valley of Lucerne. They begin hiring for very cheap wages poor Ostrogoths as they followed the same path that the Lannisters had in coming northwards. These poor workers were used to fish the lake near the castle, and farm the region around Lannistane. Over years of doing this they accumulated a large sum of money, and they used this to upgrade their farms, and fishing which led to them increasing more and more the wealth they were getting. In the eastern half of Lucerne the city of Lannistane became the center of all trade flowing westward in the actual act of travelling when House Lannister used their wealth to produce themselves large amounts of wagons, and travelling equipment. With this fleet they sold their services to merchents and traders throughout the valley of Lucerne and by the time all of this was over they were one of the richest houses in all of Lucerne. House Lannister with its now near endless coffers begin turning that money inward when they not only fixed the damage to their castle, but they also begin upgrading the actual city itself when they created businesses owned by them, and truly begin turning Lannistane into an actual town. Conflict with Gondor Main Article : Gondor War with Stormwind : "Bill Lovie forced us to invade a realm we knew next to nothing about militarily, and beyond that they were our most important trading partners." : -Eddard Starke The Stormwind war against Gondor begin after Bill Lovie ordered the forces of House Starke and House Lannister to make conflict with the western side of Gondor. This conflict escaled very quickly when despite the conflicts on the eastern half of their Kingdom the forces of Gondor moved significant forces to the western half against the forces of Stormwind. During this escalation the forces of House Lannister, and House Starke moved increasingly to the front, with both sides employing different strategies. House Lannister and its forces moved against the large Gondor town of Langstrand which they quickly surrounded with forces, and moved a smaller force of more elite irregular troops led by many of their more elite forces to harass the lands around the Gondor town of Adrahil where the main thrust of House Starke was moving against. The strategy of House Starke though was for their forces to thrust against the large town of Adrahil, while there forces then moved against the villages north of Adrahil in an attempt to draw the Gondor soldiers into pitched battles that worked agains them. They would be led by Eddard Starke, and Brandon Starke of which the two brothers would lead the siege of Adrahil. This strategy worked with both the forces assisted by a small detatchment sent from House Ordos. House Ordos sent an elite force of siege experts that assisted with both the siege of Langstrand, and Adrahil with both logistics and leadership for goals of the sieges. On the other side of the conflict was the defenders of Gondor of whom were led by Eldarion Elessar, his brother Ildarion, and their uncle Halbaard Elessar. The forces of Gondor were obviously relying mainly on defenders made up of the forces of the two major towns Adrahil, and Langstrand and because of this they were in a lot of troulbe when it came to the massive forces being brought to bear by Stormwind, and House Ordos. The northern town of Adrahil was led by the two sons of the King, while Lanstrand was held by Halbaard Elessar making for serious leadership in the two towns. House Lannister : "I looked at the conflict in two different lenses. The first was my belief that Bill Lovie was increasingly moving in the direction of a mad King and this decision wreaked of a lack of foresight. On the other hand control of Lanstrand would be a great addition to the power of House Lannister." : -Tywin Lannister House Lannister moved their main army straight out of Lannistane alongside all of their vassals, and other houses and moved directly towards Langstrand. The Lannisters were led by Tywin Lannister of whom took complete charge of the siege of Langstrand, and then he sent his family members to take control of the various villages, and castles nearbye. When he was given word that Ildarion Elessar had fled Adrahil and was moving north he sent his most trusted commander in his son Jaime Lannister north to chase him down with most of the heavy cavalry and the entire force of House Brent that had come with House Lannister. Jaime Lannister would move quickly north, but was very careful to move his large force out of sight of any force that they saw and through this strategy he moved undetected through Gondor and begin stalking Ildarion Elessar and his force so that he could capture the prince before the Starke's got him. Jaime got close to Ildarion Elessar twice but both times Ildarion was able to meneaver himself away from the forces of Jaime Lannister, and escape. Either way the forces of Ildarion were basically reduced to running around for nearly a month as they were chased by Jaime Lannister and this left them unable to take part in any actual fighting. "My father may not have noticed but while Jaime was running about chasing around Ildarion Elessar, I was taking control of an entire province of Gondor." -Tyrion Lannister While Jaime was searching for Ildarion Elessar his brother in Tyrion Lannister moved throughout the region between Adrahil, and Langstrand with a largely weakly equipped ground force and begin capturing the various castles, and forts that dotted this region. These forts, and castles were far weaker then they had ever been because the west was seen by Gondor as the area that they least needed to be worried about. Despite this though Tyrion had to deal with each of these defences of which the largest was the fort of Amon Hen of which was defended by six hundred men of Gondor and was perched on a cliff overlooking the valley around it. Tyrion would use great skill in traversing the valley around the fort which allowed him to sneak his forces to the depths surrounding the fort. House Starke : "I knew I had to take control of the situation before the Lannisters got their brand of victory. The only problem was that I knew Halbaard very well and I didn't have any violent quarrel with the city." : -Eddard Starke Theon Greyjoy joined Robb Starke in a raiding party that was basically meant to harass, and capture large tracts of land in the hopes of getting the Gondorians to leave their fortifications and walk into traps north of Adrahil. While they did this Jon Snow led a smaller group of heavy cavalry against the villages of this area, and he slowly but surely became a sort of vangaurd for the larger cavalry force of Theon, and Robb. At this point with fighting breaking out all over the region the main army of Eddard Starke supported by House Blackwood and some logistics sent by House Ordos moved against the town of Adrahil and put the town completely under siege. Before they could get the entire town under siege though one of the brothers in Ildarion left the city from the west with a large force of heavy, and light cavalry and made his way north to defend the villages. With Adrahil under siege and the objective of starving the town out until it surrendered Eddard gave the command to begin the heavy harrasment in the north. : "My father gave me strict orders that I wasn't to die." : -Robb Starke Theon and Robb worked this brilliantly and after raiding the village of Meadow's Grove they noticed a rather large group of Gondor soilders marching eastward and they immediatly begin following the group. After a full day of marching the Gondor forces set up camp inside a forest and they believed they had the night to rest before marching again. This was a large mistake, and the forces of Theon and Robb moved quickly to surround the camp. While they surrounded the camp the forces of Jon Snow moved against the only real chance of the Gondor force to be saved when they moved against a cavalry force led by one of the local commanders. Raid on Groiline : "My success in the capture of Groiline would allow me to get out of the shadow of being a bastard son of the Lord of Stormwind, but it also sent me to the north." : -Jon Snow During the days of the war with Gondor, Jon Snow was tasked with a small unit of troops that he was tasked with raiding the northern farmlands in order to draw out the outstretched Gondor forces into the trap of the army of House Lannister, and House Starke. In Jon's role he would become aware of how outstretched the Gondor forces were when he chased a force of Gondor cavalry through the night and as he passed by the village of Groiline his scouts reported no defenders. Seeing this as an oppurtunity he would stop chasing the cavalry and would instead move his force to Groiline and capture the village. Growth Points of Interest Noteable People Category:House Lannister Category:Town Category:Town in the Kingdom of Lucerne